Is it love?
by Evilregalfaith
Summary: Regina has been a docter for some time now, but there was alway's something missing. She choose to become a doctor because she wanted to help people in need, and that's what's she is going to do. She is going to Africa to help the people. But when she gets there she meets the insufferable Robin Locksley. Will they annoy each other or... (non-magical Au)


**Sooo this is my first fanfic and english is not my native language so please forgive me if there are any mistakes. I hope you will like my take on robbin and regina's story. I'm a big outlawqueener so that's what this story will be mostly about.**

 **I don't owe any of these characters they belong to our beloved show.**

 **Here you go the first chapter ( hope you like it)**

Regina feels nousious, and knew that she should proberbly keep her eyes shut. The light will only make me feel worse she thought to herself. The fact that she can't stand up, tells her enough. This is going to be a long day.

The night before consisted out of drinking, partying and more drinking. regina knew she had to get up early the next moring, but she also knew this was her last day in NY, before going away for 6 months. So she had to say goodbye to her friends. The same friends that told her they were going to miss me dearly.

Regina still lay in bed and thought to herself that especially Emma was going to miss her , since she grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest room. To sum it up emma told her

"there are more then enough doctors in afrika, who will help the people who are in need, i know you've always wanted to help people but it just seems wrong to endanger your own life to help others". I held her gaze and i could see her eyes were filled with fear and love. So i told her i was going to be just fine, i had my shots and helping these kind of peopole was the reason why I became a doctor.

'' i know, i know''she said.

''i'm just worried. You're my best friend and kind of the only person i still have in my life''. And that sentance did it for me, i grabbed her and just hugged her.

I dont know how long we stood there but i knew we both needed it.

We agreed that we would just party as much as we could and not think about life for a while. For her it worked, I on the other hand had to catch a plean the next morning.

So now it's 5 in the morning, and I have a pounding headache. One you can only get when you're hungover. I try to open my eyes, again. This time succeding. I rub my hands trough my eyes, then realising I once again left my contacts in. I stard cursing to myself knowing that my eyes are gonna hurt the whole trip,(a trip that's going to be a lot heavier, then it otherwise would have been, had i not gone out the night before).

I sit up in bed, diractly feeling my headache increase. But i have no other coiche then to get up and get myself ready for my plane leaves at eight. And I can not afford to be late. So I swing my legs over the side of the bed, not trying to think about how much my legs hurt. A shower will proberly help I think to myself.

After an hour I'm cleaned up and in my car, on my way to the airport. Luckily there is not much traffic this early in the morning, so i'm at the airport in less than 30 minutes.

The ceck in and ambasade are wrapped up fearly quickly, so i still have a little time to get myself a starbucks, a bottle of water and some advill. Something i deserve for actually getting out of bed and making it to the airport. I was in a hurry this morning and forget to grab my advill, something i quickly regretted once i climbed down the stairs of my tiny appartment. My headache is still present, but better to handle then it had been an hour ago.

now i'm sitting at my gate sipping my starbucks and going trough the textmassages i got this morning or rather last night. Most of the texts are from my friends. There is one textmassegs though i did not expect to see, one from mother, "Cora Mills". A quite little "ugh" escapes my throath. I open it, fearing the worst:

 _hello regina, i wanted to call but tought you would't really like that, after how things ended last time we spoke. I find that you're over reacting, because the only thing i did last time was point out that you are still not married "living the single life". But anyway that's why i'm texting you, so have a nice trip and try not to screw this oppurtunity up, like you did with the last._

 _Love Cora_

I scoff, what the hell did i ever do to my mother to deserve a treatment like this. ( oh yes you fell in love, and didn't follow the path she had laid out for you). Thinking back to my earlier years, i stare into nothingness.

 _I openand my eyes, and saw twoo blue orbs staring back at me. Feeling giddy i teased ' you know your staring right'._

 _'It's hard to take my eye's of of such a beautifull creature, thats laying beside me', the twoo blue orbs were filled with love and compession._

 _'Daniel' I said 'you make me blush'._

 _'Good you deserve it' he said with a bright toothy smile._

 _'Well, i don't know about that' i said when a gurly giggle escaped my mouth._

 _Instead of shutting me up with words, daniel slowely kissed my lips with a soft but lingering kiss._

'M'am? '

'M'am? Are you waiting for fligh to Kenia?' A pretty blonde woman asks me.

I slowely come back to reality. And I look at the blonde with a weary and confused look, pain still evidant on my face.

'I'm sorry... i just dozed of for a moment' i said with a slight chuckle in my voice, or atleast I tried to make it sound like a chuckle.

'Long night eh' she said trying to pull of a gracious smile.

'You can say that again, thank you for telling me the flight is boarding' i said trying to hide the sadness in my gaze, knowing i pulled it off, when the women gave a kurt nod and walked back to the entrance of the plane.

"Here goes nothing". I walk past the stewardess onto the plane, finding my seat wasn't that difficult because my seat was C13. I notice that the plane consist out of three rows with each twoo seats. I sit down in my seat next to the window. I close my eyes and hope that there will not be an annoying person next to me on this flight. I remember that I once flew to Australia, and this man was sitting next to me for the whole durating of the flight and he just coudn't shut up about his family. Honestly I knew more about that man's family then in knew about my own.


End file.
